The present invention relates to medical devices and particularly the present invention relates to an expandable device for treating a stricture in a body vessel.
Treatments for a stenotic lesion are continuously being improved. One example is the treatment for carotid artery stenosis. Generally, carotid artery stenosis is the narrowing of the carotid arteries, the main arteries in the neck that supply blood to the brain. Carotid artery stenosis (also called carotid artery disease) is a relatively high risk factor for ischemic stroke. The narrowing is usually caused by plaque build-up in the carotid artery. Plaque forms when cholesterol, fat and other substances form in the inner lining of an artery. This formation process is called atherosclerosis.
Depending on the degree of stenosis and the patient's overall condition, carotid artery stenosis has been treated with surgery. The procedure (with its inherent risks) is called carotid endarterectomy, which removes the plaque from the arterial walls. Carotid endarterectomy has proven to benefit patients with arteries substantially narrowed, e.g., by about 70% or more. For people with less narrowed arteries, e.g., less than about 50%, an anti-clotting drug may be prescribed to reduce the risk of ischemic stroke. Examples of these drugs are anti-platelet agents and anticoagulants.
Carotid angioplasty is a more recently developed treatment for carotid artery stenosis. This treatment uses balloons and/or stents to open a narrowed artery. Carotid angioplasty is a procedure that can be performed via a standard percutaneous transfemoral approach with the patient anesthetized using light intravenous sedation. At the stenosis area, an angioplasty balloon is delivered to predilate the stenosis in preparation for stent placement. The balloon is then removed and exchanged via catheter for a stent delivery device. Once in position, a stent is deployed across the stenotic area. If needed, an additional balloon can be placed inside the deployed stent for post-dilation to make sure the struts of the stent are pressed firmly against the inner surface of the vessel wall.
Currently, devices such as stents used for treatment of a stenosis are typically permanent devices when deployed in a body vessel. In many situations, when a stenosis condition has passed, the deployed stent can not be removed from the patient. Thus, there is a need to provide a retrievable device, e.g., a stent, for treatment of a stenosis or stricture in a body vessel without compromising the cross-sectional profile of the device.